Carried Away
by phantograms
Summary: In which two girls from 'our' world are sucked into the Ouran world and tossed into an adventure of hilarity, romance, angst and much more. But really, it's Lili's fault and her stupid phony box to begin with. [Poss. Tamaharu and HikaxOC and other ships].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I hope you like it?

* * *

Lili didn't remember where she bought it from, but she bought a phony "transport into your favourite fictional world" off of eBay just for the "shits and giggles" of it. Naturally, she invited her friend Sam for this strange occurrence. _(Their names change to Riri and Kei for purposes)_. It was a normal day in late May, they were almost out of school so they were able to stay at each other's houses. Tonight, they decided to stay at Lili's and test out the phony box out for the night. Lili, in particular, was extremely excited for the phenomenon to take place—- yet, Sam was a bit sketchy about the whole idea of being sucked into a fictional world.

"Who told us this was safe?"

"No one did, obviously. But you know, that's why we're doing it!" Lili exclaimed, looking at her nervous friend with excited eyes. Sam sighed and sat up. "Dunno, seems a bit sketchy. What if we, like, die?" Sam lulled out, fiddling with the tips of her hair awkwardly before glancing back up at Lili, who was sporting a scowl.

"Well we're, like, not going to!" Lili retorted, opening the box and grabbing the manual and the small box. It was covered in beautiful decorations and various little designs and kanji letters that to the girls simply didn't make sense. Sam watched Lili cautiously as she read, a frown on her lips. The room was entirely silent, and the small clock read _11:10 pm._

"What if this is Pandora's box?" Sam murmured and Lili glanced over at her before shrugging. Dead-panning, Sam slowly opened it. The box was velvety inside, there was nothing else inside. It was possibly as plain as could be. Sam sighed irritably and rolled her eyes, thinking to herself that there was a 90% chance that this simply couldn't work!

"It says to open it and write down the world we want to go into." She spoke warily before meeting the still fearful gaze of her friend. "So let's narrow down our choices. Supernatural, way too dangerous. Sherlock? Too much thinking. Doctor who? We'd die. Teen wolf? I'd rather not get bitten by an attractive boy then possibly get turned into some gross creature. Moving on to animes, Naruto? We'd die, as well as Bleach. One Piece? Please we're just gonna die in all of these aren't we?-"

"You realize you're forgetting one very important anime right?" Sam laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. Lili stared at her for a minute with a confused look on her face.

"Ouran. High. School. Host. Club." She stated slowly and Lili's lips turned up into a sneaky grin before scribbling it down swiftly, slamming it into the box. And so they waited, they stared at the box with absent looks on their faces, not saying anything to each other at first. They weren't really sure what to do next, because after that, all it said was to close the box, which they had already done.

"All right, well, we'll just pull an all nighter and if nothing happens, then this is a total scam."

"Which, for the record, it probably is?" Sam shrugged, not believing the small box for a minute. Lili laughed and shrugged, "was worth a try", she added before leaning back against the bed and staring down at the box. And they sat there, and after a while, the duo began to fall asleep on the floor of Lili's bedroom. The moon-shine splotches on their wall were the only source of light other than their phones in their hands. The box was still there; as it had been before, not moving or glowing or anything. Once the two were finally asleep, something in the box stirred.

It shook a little.

It began to glow.

Except the two girls were fast asleep on the cold hardwood floor, clutching their jackets and pillows they had pulled off of the bed close. The lid threw itself open voluntarily before the light slowly seemed to crawl out of the box, looking around hungrily for people to take into it. Once the light hit Lili's skin, it grew larger and then hit Sam. And soon, the light was so bright that it blinded anyone who was looking into the room and then, as soon as it started, it all came to a sudden and abrupt stop.

And then, there was no one in the room, it was almost as though no one ever was in the room, and the box was still there, closing itself shut. It then proceeded to cough up the paper that said _Ouran High School Host Club ._

_And where did the two girls go?_

* * *

**A/N: **ahh i finished my first chapter yay!

of course, the next chapter will get longer!

please remember to review and whatnot it's been awhile since i've used omg.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** wow! thank you so much for the reviews; it means so much to me!

my apologizes, this is a wee bit overdue, but i've had exams all week and I'm so tired.

* * *

Perhaps it was the feeling of being in a soft bed that woke Kei (_Sam_) up, but she clearly seemed confused. With eyebrows furrowed, she looked around. This clearly wasn't her room, either. Her vision was improved as well, and everything was clear— since she used to have to wear glasses for far away things. Her hair was visibly cut shorter than it normally would've been, but not short enough so that she could've been mistaken as a boy. There was one long strand though, that she was almost certain would end up pissing her off somewhere near the future.

On top of it all, she felt more... cartoon-y.

Glancing around, she noticed that everything was in an anime style, and her friend Riri (_Lili_) was fast asleep on the floor. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she walked over to Riri. Her short hair had grown back into it's original long state like it had been months ago until she practically chopped it all off. Shaking her shoulder, she looked down at Riri with a frown.

"Wake up! Something really weird happened." Riri stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "It worked," Kei whispered and Riri's eyes widened. Standing up, Riri gasped and looked around, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It worked, holy shit!" Riri squeaked and then covered her mouth quickly, a blush scattering over her cheeks. Kei laughed and pointed at Riri.

"Ah, man, we should probably get out of—- I think this is my bedroom?" Kei spoke, looking around with a raised eyebrow. Riri nodded in agreement, and when they stepped out, they were greeted by a maid who smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning Young Miss! Your mother went down to an audition for her new movie, and your father is currently in a meeting, so they asked me to get you both into your uniforms and take you to your new school, Ouran High School!" And that's when both of the girls looked at each other with wide eyes. It actually worked, the stupid little phony box _actually worked._

"O—oh, all right, we'll get dressed into the... uniforms." Then, it also hit them that they'd be wearing the extremely annoying, puffy looking yellow dresses that they always despised when they watched the anime and read the manga. Yet, alas, they knew they had no other option as they clambered into the dress. And truthfully, it was far more comfortably then they made it out to be in the anime.

"I feel like a _queen_." Riri grinned mischievously and Kei rolled her eyes disdainfully, grasping her friend's arm before quickly walking down the stairs. A butler handed them their bags, smiling at them warmly.

"Miss Riri? Your mother said you could stay here for awhile longer, both of them are off on a business trip," The butler told her and Riri glanced over at Kei who was adjusting the small red ribbon on her dress.

"All right, sounds good, thank you!" The duo then proceeded out the large doors, a sigh escaping Kei.

"Dunno, this seems a bit surreal." She laughed as they walked down the various steps cautiously, down to the black limos that were waiting for them patiently. "Like, it's kind of strange, but I guess we can just go along with it for now—- it'd be a bit strange if we just started freaking out out of nowhere, right?" Kei noted as they both filed into the limo. Riri nodded and ran her hand through her long hair.

"Eh, I don't think I've ever missed my long hair _this _much, hopefully it won't be too hard to tame here," Riri examined it, seeing no split ends and her hair neatly fell back down. Kei laughed and nodded, remembering all the times Riri had consistently complained about her hair being very unmanageable and quite uncooperative.

* * *

"We're here, Young Miss."

The voice snapped the duo out of their deep conversation on boys, and whatnot. They both glanced up to see the pink school, tall and look extremely high-class. Being used to public schools, both of the girls swallowed hard as they got out of the limo.

"Goodbye!" Kei waved off the driver, who smiled and nodded before driving away. Turning on her heel, she looked up at the large school building and bit down on her bottom lip. "This could either go extremely well, or go entirely wrong and one of us bursts into flames." Kei decided, and Riri shot her a wide-eyed look, gripping her bag a little tighter. "Except, I really doubt the bursting into flames part," Kei added and Riri sighed out quietly.

As they walked into the school, they were given strange looks, and Kei couldn't really comprehend on why. It didn't make much sense to her, but she didn't do anything about it. Glancing over at Riri, she noticed that Riri had suddenly adapted, giving off an aura of superiority and she held her chin high.

"What the hell are you? A _prima-donna*_ girl?" Kei hissed under her breath, causing Riri's cheeks to suddenly heat up and she glanced over at Kei with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Riri, you look like you're a prima-donna girl. I mean, I'm getting intimidated just _looking _at you!" She whispered, and Riri relaxed, letting out a quiet breath.

"Really? I— I mean, I just wanted to be, you know, cool." Riri admitted shyly to Kei as they walked down the hall to the main office. Kei shot Riri a strange look, pressing her lips together. "But— But you know—"

"Hey, it's fine, I understand that but at least tell me before you do that, all right? Then I can join in on it too," Kei nudged her with her elbow, a joking smile lacing her lips. Riri let out a sigh of relief and nodded with a bright smile, muttering a soft _will do_ as they walked into the main office. There, sat a man, with a big shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Girls! Welcome to Ouran, we've been expecting you! Your schedules are actually right here, and if you'd like, we could get you someone to help show you around and give you the inside scoop on the school." The man laughed lightheartedly, and both of the girls smiled awkwardly. Kei picked up her schedule and looked at her homeroom, and ah! Just like any stereotypical fan-fiction both of the girls had read in the spare time, their homeroom was 1-A.

"Thank you, sir. I think we can probably explore the school on our own, though." Kei responded, and the man simply looked at her oddly for a moment, before smiling wide once more and nodding. Kei always had a way of talking her way through things easy. She was always a good kid, so she was always assumed as never being able to do wrong. But she had everyone around her pinkie. However, if she told lies, she always felt guilty.

Riri, was a bit different. Riri was adored, she had a lovely voice yet she was shy. Though she was intelligent, she always kept to herself, which most people just assumed she was an anti-social bookworm. So, in this universe, she took her chance and decided to recreate herself a bit. Riri was giving herself a giant confidence booster, while Kei stayed how she had been, cool and sly.

As the two girls exited, they didn't attract as much attention as before.

"You know, this is like any other fan-fiction."

"How so?" Riri asked, her blue hues looking over at Kei who grinned in response.

"We'll walk into 1-A, and then somehow we'll bump into the twins and Haruhi, then we'll go to the host club, and bippity boop, we're in." Kei responded easily, glancing down at the simple schedule in front of her.

"Oh! I guess you have—-" And Riri was cut short as she found herself nearly head-slamming into someone. Taking a step back, she lost her footing and fell with a quiet oof. Kei instantly glanced over and helped her clumsy friend up, before glancing over at the person who had knocked her down.

"_Or_, maybe this'll be a bit different," Kei muttered as Riri looked up, seeing sapphire eyes staring right back at the duo with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh I finally got chapter two out

thanks for waiting and all the hosts will appear sooner or later! I'm trying to make sure Kei & Riri aren't Mary Sues, they have fatal flaws and whatnot, but they're also quite interesting as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
